scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Rose In Wonderland
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" Cast * Alice - Amy Rose X * Alice 's Sister - Kitty Katswell Puppy * Dinah - Cheese X * The White Rabbit - Herby Amigonauts * The Doorknob - Lord Starchbottom 7D * The Dodo - Mr. Herriman Home For Imaginary Friends * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Bloo Home for Imaginary Friends * Various Animals - Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Mr. Woop Man and Radicles K.O. Let's Heroes Be * The Warlus - King Jamm * The Carpenter - Rapido Ratz * Bill The Lizard - Howard McBride House * The Red Rose - Pearl Universe * The Violet - Wendy Corduroy Falls * The Lily - Ms. Bowman Supernoobs * White Rose - Eunice Transylvania * The Flowers - The Ravers Jack * The Caterpillar - Demongo Jack * The Caterpillar as a Butterfly- Discord Little Pony; Friendship is Magic * Bird in Tree - Lula the Barbarian * The Cheshire Cat - Alastor Hotel * The Mad Hatter - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * The March Hare - Wander Over Yonder * The Doormouse - Toad vs. The Forces of Evil * The Tugley Woods - Aliens Over Yonder * The Card Painters - Ed, Double Dd and Eddy Edd n Eddy * The Queen of Hearts - The Spy From Apartment 8 I to The Wayne * The King of Hearts - Norm The Genie Fairly OddParents * The Card Guards - Watchdogs, General Outrage Wild Card Brainz Clipper Teen Leader Obvious Teen and Weasly Teen Over Yonder The Loud Brothers and The Louds' Doubles Loud House * Flamingos - Monsters and Monsters * Hedgehogs - Buff Frog's Tadpoles vs. The Forces of Evil Scenes * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 2 - In a World of My Own * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Boy [I'm Late]/Down the Boy Hole * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 4 - Amy Rose Meets Francoer/The Bottle on the Table * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Amy Rose [The Caucus Race] * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 6 - Amy Rose Meets Mr. Woop Man and Radicles * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 7 - King and Johnny Porter * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 9 - A Lord Starchbottom with a Ladder/''We'll Smoke the Blighter Out'' * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/''A in the Golden Afternoon'' * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 11 - Amy Rose Meets Demongo/''How Doth the Little Crocodile'' * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Amy Rose * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 13 - Amy Rose Meets the Cheshire Rapido * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party [The Unbirthday Song] * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Part 2; The Boy Arrives * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tugley Wood * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 17 - Amy Rose gets lost/''Very Good Advice'' * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 18 - Paintin the Roses Red/The Spy From Apartment 8-I, The Queen of Hearts * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 19 - Amy Rose Plays Croquet * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 20 - The Cheshire Alastor Appears Yet Again * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 21 - Amy Rose's Trial/''The Unbirthday Song'' Reprise * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 22 - Amy Rose's Narrow Escape/The Finale * Amy Rose in Wonderland Part 23 - End Credits I Am and AliceCategory:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies